Runaway
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: You have all heard the story of Usagi running away and then meeting up with someone from the moon and living in a masion, having a great time. But what if everything wasn't moonbeams and lolliepops, and something went wrong as soon as she made it to the U
1. Leaving

Hi everyone, I'm back   
  
MY favorite related SM quote, "I think I'll call her mini moon." ::Holds up pinky to mouth::  
::dodges the veggies::: Hey, who threw the corn?   
::shrugges it off and pulls out a mini grill and begins to cook her vegies:::  
Thank You!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh alright....Idon'townsailormoon...there ya happy?   
  
  
Runaway  
Chapter 1  
Leaving  
Rated: PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Usagi do you think that you can be late all the time?" Rei yelled at her  
  
"But Rei-"  
  
"There are no buts about it Usagi. The girls and I have decided that thats   
it. We can't have you being so tardy anymore. Makoto got hurt bad this time.  
We decided that you can't fight with us anymore anymore."  
  
I feel as though a ton of bricks had just hit me. They don't even ask me  
what happened. Mamoru will say something, I'm sure. I look to him, but he  
only turns away from me. I look at the rest of the girls and they shake their  
heads at me and look away also. "Fine if thats the way you want it thats the   
way it will be." I pull my communicator off my wrists and throw it to the   
ground and I turn my back and walk away. Tears fill my eyes. They didn't   
even asked. They didn't even see the tears in my fuku. They didn't see the   
blood  
  
@-----------  
  
I start to pack my bag when Chibi-Usa walks in. "Where ya going Usagi-chan?"  
The girl looks at me with those big red eyes. So innocent. "I'm going to   
spend the night at Naru-chan's house." She looks at my bag, "Thats an awful  
lot for one night."   
  
"I'm going for the weekend. Naru-chan and I have a group project to work on  
for school." I hate to lie to her. I had aready convinced Naru-chan to   
cover for me. "Alright then, I'm going over to Momo-chan to play for awhile."  
I pull her into my arms and give her a big hug. "I want you to do me a favor.  
The letter thats marked to Mamoru and the blank one goes to the senshi.   
Give it to them on Sunday night. All right?" I hand her to envelopes.  
  
"Sure Usagi-chan."   
  
"Bye Chibi-Usa." The little girl hugs me just as tight. It's like she knows   
whats going on. She skips out of the room and off to her friends house.   
I finish packing my bag. I'm packing very light. Some clothes, a   
photo album, my brooch, little things I need like a hair brush and stuff   
like that. Now what am I missing. Oh yes now I remember. I go over to the   
pictures on the walls and I rip the back offs and pull out the money. What   
everyone doesn't know is that I put away some of my money each week since  
I was six and that I also got some part time jobs. Why do you think its so   
hard to walk me up for school....BESIDES senshi business. I wonder how far  
I can get on this much money. And boy is there a lot! But I'm not gonna tell  
you how much. It would be rude. I put some of the money in my   
backpack with the rest of the little things I'm taking to keep me  
busy on the plane and the rest in my pocket. I pull out two notes and place  
them on the pillow next to my bed. Just to give you an idea the one to the   
senshi reads:  
  
Dear Sailor Senshi,  
  
I'm leaving. You are all on your own now. You never once asked me   
why I was late so I'll tell you now. I was fighting another youma, all by  
myself clear across town. Thats why I was late. I hope now that you can have  
fun fighting the youmas without me because its just gonna get harder.   
Don't try to find me either. I'm cutting off all links, that includes  
my soulmate link with Mamoru. I'm leaving Chibi-Usa in the hands of Mamoru.  
I don' want to leave her with any of you but I really have no choice in the   
matter with the enemys after her. Don't think you can find me through   
Sailor Moon either. I plan never to transform again unless its an emergency   
and you wont feel anything if I do anyways. I have a few words to say to each  
of you.  
  
Rei- stop being so stubborn and pissing. Nobody likes a self-centered bitch.  
  
Minako- You are the original dumb blond. Get your quotes right for once.   
  
Makoto- stop being so guy crazy. You seem way to desparate and its a total   
turn off to the guys.  
  
Ami- stop spending so much time in your books. You can be such a nag and a   
worry wart when it comes to studing and such. LOOSEN UP GIRL!!  
  
Luna- your the second nagging mother I never asked for but got.  
  
Artemis- stop being so head over heals in love with Mina. Its not going to   
happen.  
  
Thats all I have to say to all of you. You can decide you takes Luna. I just  
dont care anymore. I just sent you this letter to let you know that you   
can't get my help if you need it anymore and how I feel. So ja ne forever   
girls."   
  
  
Ja ne,  
Princess Sernenity   
Sailor Moon  
Usagi  
  
  
  
@-------------  
  
That was it. I do suppose that was pretty mean. I'm just so angry right now.  
In the letter to Mamoru I pretty much said the same thing. Told him that   
he got to take care of Chibi-Usa, that he broke my heart into a million   
pieces, I'm over him, oh and I'm breaking the link. He didn't know that I was  
having the same dreams as him. I also told him that. I didn't think he would  
listen to some silly dream, but yet it was a dream that lead him to me.  
I bet I came out to be kind of a bitch in all those two letters.  
I left a letter for my parents telling them not to worry and one for Chib-Usa  
telling her that I'll contact her someway and they Mamoru was to take care of  
her. How I'll miss the little spore.  
  
Before I go I let my hair down and pull it into a low braid and put on some  
glasses so that nobody will be able to identify me right off. I seem   
different with my hair down.   
  
I get into a taxi and it drives me to the airport. I get out and pay the   
driver and make my way inside the place. I give the lady at the check in a   
note saying I'm aloud to travel by myself and buy a ticket for the only place  
that I can think of America. I had worked on the note for hours, it was  
perfect. I get on the plane and make my way for lets see... I pull out the   
ticket and look at the place I'm to arrive, Detroit, Michigan (AN: If anyone  
know Detroit is not the best city in the world, no offense if you live there  
I just heard some really bad things about it, I had a teacher that teached   
there for awhile.)  
  
@--------------  
  
The plane arrived 2:30 AM, Michigan time. I grabed the first taxi I could   
and had it drop me off at a motel. The taxi drove away as I made my way up  
to the main office. I get up to the door only to find a sign that says   
Closed for two weeks. I groan and start to walk hoping I can flag down   
another taxi. I start to notice that the place I'm in seems to be getting  
more trashy the more I walk. Someone grabs me from behind and holds a   
knife up to my throat. "Give me your purse little lady. Don't worry I'm gonna  
give you just what you need." The mans fowl breath fills my nose. I feel  
ready to barf. I try to fight the guy but he has an advantage. I can't  
transform and the man has a knife. At the position he has me I can't move  
without getting hurt bad. The last thing I remember before I blanked out  
was the man unzipping my pants and the rest was darkness.   
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RAPE IS A SERIOUS THING!!! IT SHOULDN"T BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!!  
  



	2. New Friends

  
  
  
  
Runaway  
Chapter 2  
New Friends  
Rated: PG-13   
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We were to harsh on Usagi-chan. We should appologize." Ami spoke up at the  
nexp senshi meeting. The rest of the girls agreed and Mamoru sat back with  
Chibi-Usa next to him.  
  
"You're to late girl, she ran away." Chibi-Usa stands up   
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES GONE." Rei yelled out.  
  
"She left. She told me to give these to you." Chibi-Usa hands Rei one note   
and gives the other to Mamoru. They read the notes. Not believing what they  
said. That their princess was in fact gone and what she had to say to them  
was a bit shocking to them. Ami began to cry, Matoko punched the wall. Minako   
just looked on in shock, tears fill her eyes but do not fall, and Rei just   
sits in silence. Mamoru walked out of the temple and headed for home wanting  
sometime alone.   
  
@-------------  
  
7AM Detroit Michigan  
  
  
I'm awaken my a cat knocking over a trashcan. I lift my head up and look   
around me. The previous night comes back to me. I look down to see my   
pants and underwear around my ankles alittle bloody, my backpack is gone, and  
my suitcase has been pawed through. Oh gods, I've been raped. What am I   
going to do. I can't call home. My parents are most likely going to be   
really pissed that I left. No, I'm to ashamed of what just happened. I won't  
be able to look at them ever again. I pull up my pants and gather my things,  
I'm lucky he didn't take my brooch. You're so stupid Usagi. What was I   
thinking when I left, that I could make it on my own. And not even a day  
in a new place and I already screw up. I straiten all my things and walk  
out of the alley.   
  
@-----9PM-----@  
  
  
No food and I'm so hunry. My stomach growls in agreement. I walked around   
all day trying to figure out what to do. I can't go to the cops they will  
send me home. I'm in a city I don't know. I don't have any money.   
OHHHHHHHHHH what am I going to do. I sit down in a alley. At least I had   
made it to a better side of town. I feel the tears well up in my eyes.   
I hear a voice. "Do you need a place to stay?" I look up to see a girl with  
long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She is dressed in dirty rags and odd  
clothing that didn't match. She seemed about my age, sixteen. "Yeah, I got   
robbed. I'm new to the U.S." I say in the best English I have. "My names  
Destiny. Whats yours and where are you from?" she holds out her hand,  
which I take. See all people in this city can't be bad. "My name is Bunny  
and I'm from Tokyo, Japan." We start to walk, "Are you a runaway, Bunny?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm....." I say looking for the right excuse  
  
"So you are then. You can stay with us then. But you have to be able   
to hold your own."  
  
She leads me to a building that has been boarded over and long been   
condemned. She pushes some loose boards on the windows making a hole just  
big enough for us. She crawls in and then ushers me in too. I follow. Inside  
she finds a lamp and lights it. She then leads me up the stairs and opens a   
door. Inside girls and boys around our age sit or lay on the floor. As   
Destiny walks in they seem to straiten up somewhat.  
  
"Bunny, meet the gang. Everyone this is Bunny, she new to the U.S. and  
you all better be nice cuz she's gonna be hangin with us from now on."  
  
It was clear to me at Destiny was the leader of the group. She then   
introduced me to the gang. First she introduced me to Galen, a street   
wise boy with a sense of humor. He had white hair and purple eyes. Then came  
Fate, a small girl with very short dark red brown hair and bright green eyes.  
She reminds me of some kind of pixie. Next came Kat, a girl with a pale   
complextion and long black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She   
seems kind of pissy if you ask me but Night said its how she usually is.   
She apparently had a very hard life. But he said that once she got use to you she was like a   
sister. Night, he has a dark complextion and brown eyes that remind me of a   
hot warm brownie. Hes very sweet. Then she introduced me to a quite guy  
The last person Destiny introduced me to was her twin brother who had the  
same features as her. His name was Lex. They were all very nice to me and   
friendly. At first they seemed cold and hard, but I know its from life on   
the street because that is the way I am now. Its hard to let anyone into   
your life when you live like we do. We seem to forget the way your life use  
to be, how free you were then and how you didn't have as many worries. And  
what you do remember seems like some lost fairytale. Night hit on me a few  
times and tried somethings but the thought of a mans touch makes me shutter.  
A month flew by and we became like a family but we all held a secret. A  
secret that made us hard and cold. We all lived together, sometimes we had to  
move. They all taught me things I need to know to surive on the street. They  
taught me how to pick pockets (I'm so good at it), wire cars, break into  
things, how to pick locks, street fighting (I thought them some of my   
fighting skills too.), and some other things. It was a way to make a living  
and that was all that mattered. Not many people will hire a homeless person  
and if your a runaway you have to be careful. Destiny and I became close.   
Destiny is hard too, but you'd have to be. According to Lex she never would  
have stopped when she saw me, but she said she saw herself in me when she   
was walking by. I never had the heart to tell Destiny what happened on my  
first night in Detroit though, and now I'm very afraid I'm pregant.   
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	3. Baby

I do some switching around with the point of views in this story, just to  
warn you. Please read the song. Its the best way to describe how Usagi is  
feeling. Its by Plumb and its dedicated to all the victims of sexual   
molestation, physical, verbal, and emotional abuse.  
  
  
Runaway  
Chapter 3  
Baby   
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"PREGNANT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?! I stood in the middle of the gang waiting to   
see if they would throw me out. I'm sure they would. "You got to get rid  
of it, Bunny."  
  
I look at the gang around me. "I can't get rid of it. I'm not gonna kill  
my baby, I can't be a killer and I'm not going to send my baby off to some  
orphanage or a foster home."  
  
Night stood up, "And why not?"  
  
"I knew a guy back in Japan. He lost his family and his memory when he   
was little. They sent him off the the orphanage and it was very bad for  
him. I won't do that to my child." Oh what am I going to do. I wont   
give her up."  
  
"Bunny we can't have a baby here. We can barley afford to feed ourselfs.   
And what if she makes noise and someone outside heres and the cops come.   
How do you plan to take care of that baby." Destiny finally speaks up.  
  
"I can take care of it. I'll work twice as hard and I don't think that   
anyone can hear us or will call the cops, considering that fight between  
Night and Galen last week. Think of how much fun it will be with a baby   
around. At least here it will have a family."  
  
"Bunny go into the other room so we can all talk." Destiny got up as I   
walked out of the room. I heard the muffle of the arguments and conversation  
but nothing I could make out. About twenty minutes later Fate takes me back  
into the room. "Bunny, it has been decided that you and the baby may stay."  
I feel a flood of relief going threw me. "But should that baby case any  
trouble at all the baby or both of you must leave. Do you agree?"   
  
"I agree."  
  
  
@------- Ramblings of the Head -------@  
  
What if it doesn't turn out right. After all her father did rape me in the  
middle of the street. What if its like its father. That would be worse.  
What if I can never be touched by another man agian. Maybe I don't want  
to be touched by a man. My heart feels like its one block of soild ice.  
That I can never feel what another human being feels or be close to them   
again. Sure I am friends with everyone here but on a level it feels that   
we are all enemies too. Oh why did this have to happen to me. Why did I   
ever leave Tokyo. Why was I so careless and loss everything all in one   
big blow.   
  
Damanged   
By: Plumb  
  
Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've know  
True love is a fairy tale   
I'm damaged, so how would I know  
  
I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed   
And I need for you to know  
  
I didn't say all the things tat I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
  
Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know  
  
There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back   
  
  
  
  
That is how I feel. Its all right there in that song.  
  
I still talk to Naru. I write to her on an occassion.  
She gives Chibi-Usa letters from me. Sometimes I get letters from them.  
I had it all worked out. Chibi-Usa keeps me posted on everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
@----------  
  
Eight months past and the baby grows inside of Usagi. Night has managed to   
figure out how to get a doctor to sign the birth certificates and make it so  
that legally the baby was born.  
  
The scouts have disbanded only seeing each other for the occassional fights.   
Makoto has become more violent, Ami has found away to lose herself in her  
studies, Minako seems to be in denile and shes losing the grasp on reality,  
Rei stopped talking altogether, she just doesn't care much for anything.  
Mamoru went off to school to be come a doctor, yet he was missing something,  
he just wasn't the same. Luna became sickly and she spends most her days   
in bed with Artemis taking care of her. Everyone seemed to be missing   
a part of themselves, Chibi-Usa knew it was Usagi because she was missing   
a part of herself. But at least she could talk to her.  
  
@----------------  
  
  
Usagi was lying on the old ragged matteress she called a bed when the   
pain shot through her and she felt something wet under her. Her water   
had broken. "Destiny...Destiny its time." Destiny jumps out of bed in a   
panic and the other two girls get up to. "Girls go get some water and a   
clean knife and some blankets and towels." The other two girls do what she   
says. "Too bad we cant go to the hospital huh, Bunny."  
"Yeah just get the kid out of me."  
Usagi starts to groan and scream which wakes the guys up in the other room.  
They just made matters worse. Galen walked in when the baby was just starting  
to come out and fainted. Night started complaining that the screaming was  
going to wake the neighborhood up and we would be on the streets again by  
moring. Lex just started pacing the floor. Destiny helped deliver the baby  
with the help of the others and after a few hours of pain and screaming  
there was a the cries of a baby.   
  
"Is she okay. Is anything wrong with her?"  
  
"Bunny, ummm... this is going to sound wierd but the baby has a little yellow  
cresent moon on her forhead."   
  
@--------------  
  
Destiny places the baby in my arms. I have a beautiful baby girl. She has  
curly, brown hair and my blue eyes. A yellow cresent moon sits on her  
forehead. Looks like I got a bit of explaining to do. Think Usagi you can   
tell the truth or you can give a lie. But what lie would they believe.   
None of it, so tell the truth.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital and have it checked out. I mean  
how many babies have cresent moons on their forheads right? What if   
something is wrong with her." Fate say looking a little scared. The others  
start to agree with her but I interupt.  
  
"Guys the cresent moon is natural. Its a family symbol. I have one too." I let  
my cresent moon shine brightly to show the others. They all gasp in wonder.  
I use my powers to make the baby's moon fade. "You most likely are not going  
to believe what I have to say, and I hope you wont go telling the guys.  
But in a past life I was the princess of the moon. Anyone with the blood of   
the royal moon family has this symbol."  
  
"If you were reborn wouldn't you have new blood with a new body?" Kat looks  
sarcastic.  
  
"Some evil force attacked the moon and destroyed it. My mother used her   
powers to capture it and lock it away but it in case it managed to escape my  
mother sent me and my guards into the future to be reborn with our guardians  
so we could get rid of the evil."   
  
"You should write a book Bunny." said Fate  
  
Maybe I should....  
  
The guys enter the room. They take to the baby right away.  
  
"Hey Bunny what are you going to call her?"  
  
"I'm going to call her Bri."  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------   
  



	4. Going Home

  
Runaway  
Chapter 4  
Going Home  
Rated:PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five years later.  
  
  
  
I have now writen my story and have become famous as a writter. My story  
of my past life and then being reborn and finding out about it was a   
bigger hit than I thought. I picked up a new name Bunny Mace. With the money  
from my books the gang managed to get out of the dump we were living in  
and I bought a nice house that we all live in together now. Kat's not as   
sarcastic now. I think she sees now that good things can happen in life,  
and she and Night have hooked up. I saw it coming a mile away.  
I finally learned everyones secrets. Fate was a family outcast no one liked   
and everyone seemed to put her down. One day she just couldn't take it and   
left. Kat had an abusive father that beat her and her mother and her mother  
just drank herself away. One day her father raped her and that was the day  
she ran away. Night was just a kid that got into a lot of trouble with some  
friends and one day his mom kicked him out. Galen got into a huge fight with  
his mother and father. They were to busy being wrapped up in their own lives   
so he just left. Lex and Destiny parents died when they were really young.  
They tried to put them in an orphanage but they kept running away and never  
got to far so they were always caught. They finally sent them to a foster   
home that they were worked like slaves day and night. The people that they  
lived with used the money that was meant for the kids on themselves.   
They came to Detroit looking for something big. They ended up lossing what  
little money they had managed to steal and were hopelessly lost when another  
kid helped them. Her name was Annie and she taught them everything  
they needed to know. She taught them it was better to be living in a group so  
Destiny found her group and soon afterward Lacey was caught by the cops while  
raiding a home for goods. Since I have learned everyones secret and they  
have learned mine, I think things have changed. They don't seems so distant.  
Maybe because we all learned that we had more in common than we thought.  
We all knew we had a reason for leaving but it feels like the others just  
don't understand completely until they know. All the gang was happy living   
in the house they started new lives and they were starting to change   
somewhat. But none of them could forget the life they once had.  
  
  
Bri has grown into a beautiful baby. That ice I felt about never being   
close to another has changed. She has changed me since then. But still  
there is a thin layer of ice.  
  
She has a light I use to have. She knows there is both bad and good in the   
world. She know the skills from the street thanks to her Uncles and Aunts  
and she uses them to get into michief a lot. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't   
have taught her. Right now she is learning to fight. Since she has come   
into our lives its like everything has changed. Everyone is very protective   
of her.  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was just about to sit down and start typing again when suddenly Bri  
fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain.   
  
"Night hurry call 911." Usagi started to run to her daughter.  
"Don't worry sweetie helps coming."  
"Mommy it hurts." she passed out. Usagi screamed. Bri wasn't  
breathing.   
  
@---- The Hospital ----@  
  
Usagi sat on the bench with Destiny and Fate, sobbing, as they took their  
turns trying to comfort her and Kat and the guys paced the floor while they  
waited for news on the little girl. Night was ready to break down the wall   
and was starting to get violent. Kat was doing her best to try to calm him  
When the doctor came out.  
  
"Ms. Mace," said the doctor  
  
Usagi stood up, "I'm Ms. Mace how is my baby doctor?"  
  
"She's okay for now. But I'm sorry to to tell you I don't bring good news.  
She has a rare illness of the heart. There is nothing we can do for her here,  
I'm sorry, but there is a doctor in Tokyo, Japan that maybe able to help her.  
In a few days her strenght will be back up and then I say the best thing  
you can do is take her to Japan to see this doctor.  
  
"We'll go see this doctor in Japan sir."  
  
"His name is Doctor Kin Heak. (AN: Don't ask about the last name. I just   
picked letters. When in doubt guess.) Here is his address and phone number.   
If you would like, I will call him and tell him your coming. Bri's case is  
special I think she has a good chance of living.   
  
Usagi takes the card from the doctor, "Thank you." then she walks in to see  
her child with the rest of the gang.  
  
She goes and sits by the child who is sleeping. "So who is coming with me  
to Japan?" everyone said they would go.  
  
  
@-----------------  
  
  
"Chibi-Usa whats wrong." Mamoru look at her she seems happier than usual.  
  
"Oh nothing." the girl bounces off to her room.  
  
*Usagi is coming home.* (AN: Chibi-Usa and Naru don't know about the baby.  
Usagi knew that if she told them the whole truth that she might of had  
been coming home a lot sooner.)  
  
@-------  
  
Usagi was on the plane trip home. Kat sat on one side and Bri on the other  
the rest of the gang sat in the seats behind and to the side of them.  
"Don't worry Bunny, it'll be okay. If you have shown me anything it is that  
everyone deserves a second chance and that they can be loved no matter   
how bad its been." Kat placed her hand on Usagi. Usagi look strait into   
Kat's eyes, "Thank You."  
I remember that song, a song that reminds me of what I once felt and how I  
still feel.  
  
  
@---------  
  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!!" Naru and Chibi-Usa come racing out of Naru house and throw  
their arms around her. "We have missed you Usagi! Are those the friends you  
told us about? Whos the little girl?" they threw a million questions at her.  
  
"First of all I missed you too. Yes those are the friends I told you about   
and that little girl is my daughter, Bri. Come here and let me  
introduce you guys to my friends Naru and Chibi-Usa.   
  
@------ The next day ------@  
  
"Hummm.... odangos or no odangos, odangos or no odangos." I sit infront of   
a mirror trying to figure out how I should wear my hair. I haven't worn  
my odangos in years. Sometimes when I'm alone I put them up, trying  
to get a glimps of the girl I use to be. I have to go to the doctors first  
and then I'm off to my parents house. I'm still not sure if I want to see   
them. I'm still ashamed of what happened to me, yet on the other hand Bri  
needs to meet her grandparents and uncle and they need to meet her.   
If I wear the odangos they will more likey recongize me. I   
put my hair up in the odangos. I only hope that the doctor can help my   
baby.  
  
@-------  
  
Dr. Heak welcomed Usagi and Bri into his office. He looked about 50 and with  
brown hair and thick glasses that made his eyes look funny. "I'm sorry Ms.   
Mace my partner is late. I'm training him to take my place. I won't be around  
forever."  
  
"Its alright Dr. Heak." started Usagi when the door opened in walked in   
a man about 25 years old with dark black hair and dark blue eyes.   
Eyes that Usagi knew so well. Eyes that belonged to Chiba Mamoru.  
  
At the sight of Usagi, Mamoru's eyes widened with shock.  
  
  
  
@------ Mamoru's point of view -------@  
  
Damn traffic. Now I'm late for a appointment. I hope Dr. Heak isn't to mad this time.  
I walk in and my eyes collide with someone that I know. They are as blue as the sky.  
But they are different they hold a pain and coldness in them. I look to see who they belong to.  
I can't believe it. Its Usako. Long golden hair in those Odangos. It seems brighter.  
She taller and much more prettier. But she seems so different than what I last saw her.  
I notice a couple of small scars on her face. A small jagged scar on her neck. She   
seems colder, besides the eyes. The softness of her face is gone. What has happened to my  
Usako?   
  
@-------  
  
"Ah Dr. Chiba you are finally here. Ms. Mace this is-  
  
"It's quite alright Dr. Heak, Mamoru and I already know each other. Come here  
Bri I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Bri came out of her chair and  
came to stand infront of her mother. "This is Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Bri, my daughter.  
  
Mamoru seemed to be in a trance. At the introduction of Bri he seemed to be even more surprised  
but came out of it and went down on one knee to greet the little girl.  
  
  
"I've just completed the test on Bri. I think that it will be best that we start operating right  
away. I need to know family history on both sides." Dr. Heak started to shuffle through files.   
  
  
  
  
@---------  
  
  
"I need both your's and Bri's fathers family history on illnesses and such.  
  
"Bri sweetie why don't you go out to the waiting room I need to talk to the   
doctors." I watch my baby walk out of the room, Mamoru closes the door behind  
her. I turn away for a second I feel as if my head has been spinning. First  
Mamoru now I have to admitt to both of them what happened to me or else   
something can go wrong. I didn't expect to run into Mamoru. How was I suppose  
to know that he was working with one of the best specialist. I always knew he  
wanted to be a doctor but he aways talked about working with little kids.   
Well I guess this is working with kids. I wish I would have never seen him.   
It only brings up memories of a past I just wish to forget and now my   
daughters illness is making me see him and confess to him all at once. Damn   
this illness. I'm glad that Bri came into my life, with out her I would be   
even more lost. She helped with me wanted to give her a better life, outside  
of the streets that I spent two years in that seemed like an enternity. But I  
have no choice. If I don't admitt to this my baby could die. I rather have   
Mamoru know my burrden than to lose her. So I only have one chose in the   
matter to tell him. I turn and look right at the doctors, but mostly I'm   
looking into his eyes. I can't I can't look into those eyes. They make me so  
ashamed. They feel so bright upon me.  
  
"I don't know who Bri's father is. I was raped."  
  
I look up and take a look at Mamoru's eyes. There is the look that I'm   
afraid of first shock, disbelief and finally disgust.  
  
  
  
@------ After the doctors appointment ------@  
  
Usagi walks out of the doctors office and halfway down the hall the the   
waiting room when Mamoru called out after her.  
  
"Please Mamoru-san I have to leave."   
  
"No Usagi. We need to talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
  
She turned to leave and Mamoru grabbed her hand. She punched him in the  
stomach.  
  
"Mamoru, I've spent a lot of time on the street. Don't mess with me and never  
touch me."  
  
@--------------------  
  
I walk up to my parents home with Bri hand in hand. What if they don't   
recongize me? What if they disown me? What if they think I'm dead? What if  
they won't except Bri because after all she is the child of a rape. I know my  
mother can never not love a child, and my father loves children, I'm just not  
sure how they will take this. I look down at my daughter. She dressed in her  
best clothing her curls around her shoulders and those blue eyes full of   
excitment. "You ready to meet your grandparents and Uncle Shingo, Bri?"  
  
"Ready when you are, Mommy."  
  
  
I ring the door bell. I hear a man shout that he'll get it and a handsome boy  
with brown hair answers the door. I look at him and he looks at me.  
  
"Shingo?" My voice seems unsteady. His eyes widen as he realizes so I am.  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
"Yeah brat its me." He tackels me in a bear hug, "Usagi, you have no idea how  
much we have missed you."   
  
"I've missed you too little bro."  
  
I hear my mother call, "Who is it Shingo?"  
  
"Mom it Usagi." he calls. I hear a pan fall onto the kicten floor as she   
comes running out as soon as we see each other we are in each others arms.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I hear her say  
  
"No Momma your not." I feel a little tug on my skirt. I look down to see   
Bri waiting impatientely for me to finish up.  
  
"Oh sorry hunny." I turn back to my parents and pull Bri out infront of me  
so that they can get a good look at her. "Bri I would like you to meet your  
Grandma and Uncle Shingo. Mom, Shingo, this is my daughter." Lets just say  
that mom fainted that the sight of her first grandchild. Bri started crying  
because she thought that her grandmother didn't like her already. Yeah things  
went over really well I say.   
  
@-------------------------------------------  
  
We finally got mom awake and she explained to Bri that it was just the shock  
of having a grandaughter that shocked her into fainting. She finally stopped  
crying. I let the three of them get to know each other a little better.  
Dad was away at work so he was still yet awaiting the little surprise I had   
for him. Shingo and mom started to question where I had been these last six  
years but I wouldn't tell until Dad got there. I don't know how many times I  
can say it and I think that I'll only be able to do it twice. Finally dad  
did come home and with it came a usual reunion, like with Shingo. He almost  
fainted at the sight of Bri. I sent Bri up to bed in my room. Luck me that  
mom didn't have the heart to pack up my stuff. Now I had to explain and there  
was no turning back, and there is only one place to start fourteen when   
Luna came to me.  
  
  
"Please don't stop me when I start or else I don't know if I can finish."  
So I tell them about Luna, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, The Moon  
Kingdom. I hear them gasp serveral times and my mother looks ready to cry  
when I told them about killing myself because I couldn't live without my  
Endymion. Then I told them about the new evil and a little about them being   
after Chibi-Usa and that she was from the future. Then I told them about the  
fight I had with the senshi. Running away, getting raped and robbed, I can't  
even look at them after I tell them this, but the next thing I know is that   
my moms wrapping her arms around me. I start to cry but I contuine on. Then   
I told them about meeting Destiny and the gang and how we lived. I told  
them about how a month after the rape I found out I was pregant and when  
I had the baby and Kat saying I should write a book on my life. Then I told  
them how I did and it became a big hit, that we got a nice house and the  
whole gang moved in, after all I couldn't leave them in the streets they are  
family to me. Then I told them about Bri's horrible illness and being   
sent to the specialist here. After I finished I saw that there were tears in  
everyones eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you call home, Usagi?" my father asked me.  
  
"I was to ashamed of everything. I was so afraid of coming back today.  
I wanted you all to meet Bri. The only thing I can ask for is forgiveness."  
  
And they did. They offered to let Bri and I stay at the house, but I told   
them that we couldn't because the gang was here to. Mom made sure that I  
would bring them all over for dinner. Of course most of you know how moms  
are so you'll understand.   
  
The dinner went great. They all loved my parent and Shingo. I think Ivy and  
Shingo kinda like each other. I could tell by the way they kept looking at  
each other and then after dinner they both asked if the other was available.  
Major hint right there. So I had to play matchmaker of course.   
  
@----later that night----@  
  
"Stop right there ugly. I am Sailor Mars"  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I am Sailor Jupitier"  
  
"I'm Sailor V."  
  
"Ummmm.... Minako its Sailor Venus now remember?" Mercury looks at the girl  
hoping that she'll come back soon. "Oh yeah right, I am Sailor Venus."  
  
together: "And we're the sailor senshi"  
  
The started to fight. Soon Tuxedo Karmen joined them but they were losing,  
badly.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE."  
  
The youma looked up at a shawdowly figure in a tree. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Champion of Justice. I am Sailor Moon." she jumped out of the  
tree. All the scouts gasped and did a double take at seeing her.  
She then destroyed the youma easily and ran off into the night before anyone   
could stop her.   
  
It was Tuxedo Karmen who spoke up. "I saw her today. She came to the office.  
She has a little girl now who has a rare heart illness."  
  
"What else did you find out Mamoru-san." Rei looked up at him.  
  
"She was in America and she was raped.  
  
@----------------------  
  



	5. One Step at a Time

Hi minna. I'm back with five. I have a few things to say to ya all.   
First I would like to thank all the people that have email me. I didn't   
realize it would be that great of a hit. Secondly I'm having a promblem  
with a couple of people saying that I copied them. I would never copy anyone.  
I've seen people write stories that are very close to another or at least   
the base line of it all. I'm sorry to the people that feel that I am copying   
them, but I would never do that. Its against my beliefs. Plus I don't see  
why people would copy off the internet because they aren't get any money or  
anything, are they?... Did I miss something? I could see some people wanting   
the 'glory' and all but I don't I just want to improve my writing that way   
someday I might write a story and have it published. I just want to write  
something that was different from what I had been seeing. I was also in a   
dark mood where I wanted to write about the other possiblity. The possiblity  
of losing everything. And remember I can't go threw all the librarys that are  
out there on the net and make sure that I'm not writing to closely to another  
person's story. That would take ages!  
  
Please read my other story thats in the works right now, Angel for Earth.  
its about Sailor Earth and the Sailor Elements, also it has another character  
called Solar Flare coming in this week. It starts off pretty slow if you   
like the kind of writing from this story. But I'm getting to darker things  
in the characters life.  
  
Now that I have said that I would like to get back to the story.   
  
  
Runaway  
Chapter 5  
One Step at a Time  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Naru-chan, I just don't know what to do anymore." I sat across the table   
from my friend, "I just don't know what to do about Bri. Shes so sick and  
she just doesn't understand that she can't do all the other things that the  
kids are doing right now." She placed her hand on mine. "When did you   
say the operation was again? I'll come with you, keep you company while   
they work on Bri."  
  
"Its a week from tomorrow. Thanks Naru-chan. You're the best." We hug and  
I pick up my purse and I walked out. I was just turning a corner when I   
walked right smack into someone. Do I need to say who that person was. After  
all I am know for running into him. I look up into dark blue eyes. "Hello  
Mamoru." I back out of his arms that had caught me. "Hello Usagi." and with  
that we walked away from each other without another thought. I would be   
happy if I never saw him or the senshi again. Who needs the heartache and  
who needs the pain. But I know that I still love him and  
without him the heartache will be worst now than ever before. I head towards   
home.  
  
@----------------  
The Temple....  
  
"Lets face it girls. We need Sailor Moon more than anything and we all miss  
Usagi." Mina said, "We have all changed and have been falling apart without   
her. Of course we all have stuck together but we haven't had that real girl   
talk in a long while. So I propose a plan, code name: Operation Moon. We  
get Usagi back, not only as our leader but as our friend."  
  
@-------------------------------  
  
  
Sara sat in the middle of the maze, waiting for him. He was there. She knew  
that he was. His head poked threw the hedge. His brown hair slightly a mess  
and his green eyes shining. "Sean, you came. I'm glad you did. There is   
something I must tell you." She looked up into his beautiful eyes and   
stroked the side of his face. "What? You know that you can tell me anything."  
She pulled away from him, "I'm not part of this world. I'm not human."  
  
"MOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." I stop writing. How am I ever   
going to get this book finished? I start to Bri's room in a hurry.  
I find her sitting up in bed, blankets around her and tears falling down her  
face. What is it baby?" I go to the side of her bed and take her into my   
arms. "I had a bad dream. There was this monster and he told me that he  
was going to eat my heart away."   
  
"Oh sweetie it was just a dream. You're going to be just fine." I rock her  
to sleep again. I wish I knew for sure that she was going to be okay. I know  
that she must live threw this. She is my child. She has done nothing wrong   
in this world yet I on the other hand. Are the Gods trying to punish me?   
I turn my thoughts back to that of the senshi and Mamoru. I know that they  
are going to try and get me back. I can sense it. I wont fall for it. I know  
that I can stay away from them but when it comes to Mamoru. He still makes me  
weak in the knees. But after what happened to me I don't think that I will   
ever be with another man. Why should I they are all still assholes.  
  
@-----------------------------  
  
I threw another attack at the youma. Why did I ever join back up in this.   
I know why. Because I don't want anyone to get hurt and the senshi aren't   
strong enough to handle this type of youma. I throw another attack destroying  
the creature. "Sailor Moon." I hear my name and I turn to see all the people  
that I had once called friends. I turn around. I might as well hear what  
they have to say. "Yes Rei."   
  
"We want you to join us. We are very sorry about what happened way back when.  
But its over now. We need your help and we miss you. If you won't at least  
forgive us and become our friend could you at least join us and fight with  
us?" I look at each of the girls. Each seem to have a look in their eyes.  
It was something I use to know. Something called Hope. I no longer understand  
this word as much as I use to. But still I have some understanding to it   
because Hope came to me once in Detroit along with my daughter. But now it  
is leaving me again and I can only 'hope' that my daughter lives threw this.  
"No I won't join you. You had my help once and you threw it away. You had  
my friendship once and you threw it away too. I wont be some toy. Something  
at you play with once or twice and then forget about it and then come back  
to it one day. I'm only here because you all are too weak to handle things   
your selves. I won't put up with your shit." I turn around and head back to  
my house. I hope that Bri didn't wake up again. Its a good thing that the  
gang is all there. I climb in threw my window and lay across my bed. The  
computer blinks at me with the half written story. Sometimes I wonder what  
would have happened if I never wrote that story. I lay there watching the  
cursor blink. I close my eyes and fall of into my dream world. A world full  
of nightmares that will haunt me til my dying day.  
  
@--------------  
  
  
"The operation is fairly normal. Well that is about it Ms. Mace. Thanks for   
coming in." The doctor says. He sits behind the desk with Mamoru at his side.  
"Thank you doctors." I get up and walk out the door. Again I'm half way   
down the hall way when someone grabs my hand. I look up into Mamoru's face  
"Usako, you can't forget what we once had. Please give us another chance?"  
  
"Do you think that I could forget. It is impossible to forget that Mamoru.  
Its impossible to forget your soulmate. Impossible to forget every touch,  
every kiss. Impossible to forget the way they dumped you and left you crying.  
When they rip your dreams from you. They make you into an empty hollow shell.  
How could I forget that Mamoru. You did that all to me. Why should I give you  
another chance when you have put me threw all that and more? Give me one   
good reason." He takes me by the shoulders, "Because I love you Usako.  
I became all that when I lost you. I did it because I thought that it was for  
the best. I would have rather had you alive and not be with you then be have  
you dead and not be with you." He said it with such passion I felt my heart  
melt. I have not felt this way in a long time. I thought that I had lost all  
feeling when it came to emotions, mostly love. But I learned to love again  
yet I have never felt the burning desire for anyone but him. I thought that  
I had lost this feeling when I left but now I see that it has only grown   
stronger. Yet I am ashamed of what happened to me.   
I might not beable to forgive the scouts but I could forgive him.  
He did what he did because he was afraid of losing me. Maybe I could learn to  
forgive the man that hurt me. Maybe Mamoru could help heal my scars. Maybe  
I could feel a mans touch again? Maybe I should just try....   
  
  
@---------------------------  
  
Thats it for this week. I'll have more out next week if I have the time.  
Please email me.  
Ja ne  



	6. Operation

  
  
  
I'm making another plea for my other story again. Angel for Earth. Its   
not some goody two shoe story. It starts out that way but its leading to  
a dark and painful past. Please read it and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
Run Away  
Chapter 6  
Operation  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mommy, will you be there when I wake up." I hold my little girls hand.  
"Yes sweetie you know I will." I give her a great big hug and kiss.  
The whole gang, Mamoru, Naru, Chibi-Usa, Shingo, and my parents where  
in the tiny room. The nurse walks in, "All right Bri are you ready  
to go." She gives a little smile, she is already starting to drift   
off into the world of dreams. The nurse wheels her off in the hospital  
bed and we make our way to waiting room. Everyone takes a seat except   
me. I pace to think.  
  
As you can guess I gave Mamoru that second chance.  
I don't think I could go my whole life with out the love that we share.   
He's been real understanding about the whole rape and living on the   
street. He hasn't even tried to kiss me yet and its been a whole week.  
When we were dating before I left we could barley go a day with out one   
make-out session. He was alittle pissed when he found out that some   
of our most private moments were published, he calmed down a little when  
I told him that I changed the names and places. Hes gotten to know Bri  
and they get along very well. I think Bri is hoping that someday we   
will get married and well bring her a baby sister, I already know that   
she going to get one.  
  
I still go and fight a few youmas every now and then. I guess I can't  
ignore it all the time, its in my blood. I still haven't forgiven the  
senshi. I don't think that I ever could, maybe someday I will find the  
heart to forgive them, but I just don't have it right now. The wound   
that they have given me is still there. It is like a scab that can   
be picked at and become bloody and painful once again. Maybe it is  
a scab that will never heal, once it has been picked, salt   
has been put on it, and with the salt the scab will never heal.   
  
Chibi-Usa is going home in a week. I found out that she was Mamoru's and  
my daughter. The senshi and I all went on a trip to the future a couple  
of days ago and found all this out. We also destroyed the forces that   
were trying to destroy the future, woke my future self. We have had a few  
random youma lately though. I think they just don't know what to do when   
they have been beaten. But Chibi-Usa is staying until Bri is better. She  
want to get to know the younger side of her sister while she can. They get  
along great, but they do have a few fights over little things.  
  
Mom, Dad, and Shingo are still getting use to everything. I   
have not told them about Chibi-Usa being my future daughter and me   
becoming queen someday. I don't know how they could handle it. They do  
know that Mamo-chan and I are together. Mom's happy about it, Dad's   
threatens to shoot Mamoru, and Shingo is just plain happy for us.  
Shingo likes Mamoru. He thinks that I should be with a guy that will   
make me happy and not fuck me once or twice and then dump me. Of course  
if that happened then I know that I would have to stop both Shingo and   
Dad from killing Mamo-chan.   
  
I am awaken from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see   
Mamoru. He puts his arms around me and pulls me down onto the love seat  
next to him, "Don't worry Usako, she'll be okay." I shake my head   
hoping to convince myself of the matter. We wait for two hours, trying  
to entertain ourselves while waiting for news of Bri. I'm watching Night  
flip threw the channels when the doctor walks in. We all stand up. He   
takes a deep breath and blows out slowly, "Ms. Mace, the operation went   
successful." I let go of the breath that I had been holding. I hear   
the doctor clearing his throat. Silence sets around the room. It is   
as quiet as a graveyard at midnight. "I'm afraid that there is some bad   
new. Bri went into a coma. There's a good chance that she may never wake   
up again." The doctor says. My feet fall from under me. Luckily Mamoru   
caught me. Sobbing racks my body. He simply held me as I cried.   
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thats it for this chapter.   
Are you ready for the final chapter???  



	7. Epilogue; Comas

  
VERY IMPORTANT READ ME!!!!!!  
  
This peoples is the last chapter. I can't believe that I'm writing my  
first ending.   
There will be a sequel, but I'm not sure if its worth posting up  
on fanfiction.net, due to the low number of reviews.  
I'll put the title of what it will be called at the end of the story.  
  
  
  
As for the sequel...  
I'm leaving it up to you. If I get enough reviews then it will be posted  
here.  
The ending note has some of the possiblities of   
the sequel. Give me some of your ideas or tell me what one of those you  
would like to see.  
  
Please read the ending note.  
  
Run Away  
Epilogue  
Comas  
Rated: PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months has passed since my baby has gone into her coma. She sleep   
peacefully now. But seizure have been taking her. I wonder what   
she dreams about at night. The monster trying to eat her heart,   
or dreams of her grandmother on the Moon. I wonder if this is my  
punishment, for all the wrong I have done in my life. But she is   
innocent, she should live. I blame her father sometimes. It was   
his fault. They said that it was a heritary illness. I would like   
to kill the bastard somedays, but other days I would like to forgive  
him for what he has done to us. He gave me a baby but in the same   
time made me lose and gain even more.   
  
The nurse fluffs Bri's pillow as I hold her up. She'll stay in the  
hospital for now. At first we were going to bring her home but  
she started having seizures.   
  
The gang wont leave Japan. They won't leave me or Bri they say.   
They have all started going to school. Faith and Shingo are an   
item now. Chibi-Usa didn't want to leave but Pluto took her home.   
Maybe its better. You never know how long that Bri will stay this   
way. I wonder how much Chibi-Usa knows about this whole thing.   
I know she knows at least something but shes not aloud to say anything  
that will change the future more. The gang come and visit her at least  
twice a week. Sometimes Night says its hopeless and why not go on with   
our lives.   
  
I on the other hand come to see Bri everyday. I won't abandon my baby  
here. I'll sit and talk or read to her. Sometimes we'll watch T.V. or  
listen to music. I know that she can hear me. Shes just sleeping.   
They say that you take what you hear into your dreams.  
  
The others worry about me, they say that its unhealthy,  
they think that I'm losing too much weight. Mamoru stays by my   
side and comes to see Bri almost everyday.  
  
I open the shades and sit in the chair next to Bri. "Hey Sweetie.  
How is your dream going? I hope that its a good one. Maybe you   
could finish it soon and wake up?" She doesn't answer me. She just sits  
there eyes closed, short breaths come out of her slightly opened mouth  
and tubes come out of her body leading to machines that beep and such.  
  
The nurse returns and we pull down the blankets and start to move her.  
They say that it helps when you move someone around. You can't let  
the joints go stiff. We then tuck her back into the blankets and the  
nurse leaves. I sit back down and hold her hand. I start to hum a sweet  
melody I remember from the Moon. An hour passes, Mamoru will be off his  
shift soon and will come and get me. Just as that thought passes threw  
my mind his head pops in threw the door. He gives me a sad smile and comes  
in to see Bri, "Hey Bri." He then tells us both about his day at work.  
"We better get going Usako. We have to meet your parents for dinner."  
He picks up his coat and holds mine out. "Go on. I'll be right there   
Mamo-chan." he walks over to the door and waits. I bend down and give   
Bri a kiss on the forehead and sqeeze her hand. The I whisper into her   
ear, "Please wake up my baby. Finish your dream and come home to us."   
I walk to the door where Mamo-chan is waiting. He puts his arm   
around me and leads me out of the hospital. Maybe the day will  
come when she will wake up and maybe it wont. I can only hope and  
wish that all will turn out right and that in the end she will wake up.  
Things will change as time changes.  
  
All I know is that I will have to live one day at a time.   
  
  
  
@-----------------THE END-------------------@  
  
  
I can't believe its over. I finished it. Now you see what I mean there is   
a chance of sequel. I see so much that could happen. Some possiblities I  
have been thinking about are:  
  
Bri could die, (I was planning to do this in Run Away, but never happened)  
Usagi could get really sick,  
Usagi could forgive the senshi,   
Bri could wake up and have some side effect from the operation,   
Bri could wake up and be be fine,  
What if the operation wasn't some heritary disease, but some evil force,  
What in Bri's coma dreams,  
What if something special could save Bri, and Usagi has to go on some   
adventure for the power that can save her,  
What if What if.....  
Then again I could just leave it at that.  
  
I would most likely call it One Day at a Time.   
  
  
Thanks for reading this. Please review if you are interested  
in the sequel.  



End file.
